We Could Be Animators!
by MinnowBrookSkittles
Summary: A random 'episode' of Spongebob Squarepants....What can I say? The rest of the summary is in the fic.....go on, read it! (The whole thing is completely random)


'We could be animators! Oh screw it, I can't draw and I bet you can't either.' -Cody Smith (name not changed for privacy.I mean, come on, there's got to be a billion Cody Smith's!!)  
  
A/N Well then..I wrote this with my friends older brother when we were REALLY bored..It was conceived over MSN messenger and it started when he was getting on my nerves so I pretended I was the Wicked Witch of the Minnows and it got weird from there.we too turns writing to the story...and it was somewhat interesting....so I added parts and edited it up, and so...just read and review, okay?  
  
  
  
French Announcer: Ahh....Bikini Bottom. Its citizens are lounging peacefully, enjoying the hot, hot, hot days of summer. And then......  
  
Wicked Witch of the Minnows: BWAHAHAHA! I AM THE WICKED WITCH OF THE MINNOWS!!! I AM GOING TO TAKE OVER BIKINI BOTTOM FOREVER!! (Echo) FOREVER! FOREVER! FOREVER!  
  
Then, all of a sudden, two people walk out of the darkness..... They are MERMAID MAN AND BARNACLE BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wicked Witch of the Minnows: ARG NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *screams*But, you cannot foil my plans, Mermaid Man, for I have a SHELL REPELLER! *Whips out a large, shell-like object*  
  
Mermaid Man:*throws water ball*  
  
WWOTM: ARG! *thinks* No, ERG! Arg sounds like a pirate *giggle*  
  
Announcer dude: BUT LOOK! IT'S THE EVIL WITCH OF THE MINNOW'S ALLY, THE FLYING DUTCHMAN'S GHOST!  
  
Flying Dutchman's Ghost: ARG!  
  
Announcer Dude: Then out of the smoke a SQUARE...it's Spongebob!  
  
Spongebob: (to his heroes) I just got done painting the invisible boat mobile!! *obnoxious giggle*  
  
WWOTM: *evil cackle* now you can see it!  
  
Barnacle Boy: Spongebob you idiot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *smacks Spongebob*  
  
Flying Dutchman's Ghost: Aaaarrrrrggg!! I've lost me treasure have ya seen it you Scally Wags? ARG!!  
  
Wicked Witch of the Minnows: SHUT UP YOU OLD COOK! *crosses arms*  
  
FDG: Argg.....she's a tough broad...*rubs chin with ghostly appendage* You will suffer the curse of the Flying Dutchman....ARG!!!!  
  
Mermaid Man: What is the Flying Dutchman's curse?  
  
Flying Dutchman's Ghost: First off, it's The Curse of the Flying Dutchman. Anywho..The curse consists of living with Kami for the rest of eternity!!!! ARG!!! *casts spell that looks like green ghostly stuff*  
  
Crowd that appeared from nowhere: *GASP!*  
  
WWOTM: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WWOTM (again:) I'M USING MY REFLECTO THINGY AND MAKE YOU LIVE WITH HER FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!! *uses reflecto thingy*  
  
Then out of the heavens....ZAP! A bolt of lightning! And everyone turns into jelly fish except Squidward; who is hiding behind a piece of coral. The swarm of angry jellyfish storm poor Squidward....until he pulls out a ray gun.......And Kills himself before they can get him!....but the ray gun keeps firing after Squidward is in oblivion and hits Spongebob! But miraculously he turns into an angry mushroom and robs Mr. Krabbs but Mr. Krabbs has a plan of his own....He switches his cash register with Plankton's so Spongebob doesn't get anything! But Spongebob, still hungry for money, goes to Mr. Krabbs house and kidnaps Krabbs' daughter (Krabbs weak spot)! He holds the ray gun to her head and demands all money and hairbrushes that he has. Meanwhile, a shadow is forming in back of Spongebob.........and out of nowhere (actually from a closet) jumps Squidward! He wasn't really dead! He grabs the ray gun and zaps Spongebob AND Mr. Krabbs so he can be alone with Pearl *winks*............as Spongebob lay dead on the ground a chef walks by and sees the mushroom laying there and cuts him up and puts him in spaghetti and serves it to many people but a strange thing happens to the people shortly after.......they suddenly turn yellow and get holes in them! Their blood, bile, and brain fluid leaks slowly out as they writhe and twist in agonizing, terrifying, excruciatingly painful horror! What can save them? ((Intense? I think so))  
  
And then a censored message pops up. It says: Sorry; having a problem with the network will be back on air shortly. Sorry for the delay. *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* And back to the show.  
  
The scene: all towns' people are lying in puddles of blood and stuff  
  
In the background you hear the evil Plankton laugh  
  
Plankton: I win!! I get the Krabby Patty!!! Wooo Hooo.....  
  
And then, Armageddon strikes and everyone dies!!!!!!! EXCEPT THE CREATURES OF BIKINI BOTTOM!  
  
Then out of nowhere.....THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!!!! Fighting crime and the forces of evil!!  
  
Wait a minute....THEY'RE DRUNK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO THAT.....?  
  
.....AND THEY START HITTING ON PLANKTON!!!!  
  
Bubbles: Hey, you're pretty cute!  
  
Blossom: Wanna go back to the Professor's place and.........  
  
Bubbles: Play the Hoky Poky? *starts dancing*  
  
Plankton: Sure, but then what?  
  
Blossom: Well, then we can.....  
  
Buttercup: Eat Coconuts and watch the sun!  
  
But deep in Plankton's mind he's still 1% evil 99% hot gas. The Powerpuff Girls fly away, not knowing Plankton can't fly.....so a week later Plankton arrives in Townsville and needs directions. The evil villain stops at a house randomly and knocks on the door.  
  
The house happens to happen to Mojo Jojo. Mojo Answers. Having just got out of the bath, Mojo Jojo is only wearing a towel!  
  
Mojo Jojo: Hey, you are not in this cartoon!  
  
Plankton: Well, I got a really good thing going with the PowerPuff Girls.  
  
Mojo Jojo: All THREE?  
  
Plankton: Yup, ALL THREE.  
  
Mojo says to himself 'This guy has an evil look to him...hmmm.....maybe we can rule the world together or so he'll think...' And Mojo plots that when Plankton is not suspecting it, Mojo will destroy him; and this is because the Arch-Nemesis of the PPG believes only one monkey shall rule.  
  
Mojo: Come in and see my many bottle caps and radioactive pajamas!  
  
Plankton: Sure! Hey could you make a pair of those pajamas in my size?  
  
Mojo: Sure.  
  
And so he does. But behind Mojo Jojo's back he holds a fabric gun (makes clothes shrink to almost nothing) and then when Plankton's on the can ZAP! And plankton disintegrates. The End....or is it? 


End file.
